


Inner Leaf

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目补完part1.5，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Inner Leaf

01

 

重返霍格沃茨的第三年到来时，枢木朱雀觉得自己接下来的日子恐怕都不会特别顺利。

事实上，在度过了一个相对而言无事惊扰的二年级之后，他也是该遇上那么一些麻烦事了。说大不大，说小不小，最多也就到一个让他倍感头疼的地步。比如说在新学期来临前的那个暑假里，为他提供现行住处的姑父一家忽然从东京来到了伦敦，来人中包括那个小他两岁的麻烦表妹。他们挨个儿从碧绿炉焰里迈出后掸了掸袍子，一本正经地告诉他神乐耶也到达进入魔法学校的年纪了，于是他们决定趁机找他聊聊，反正他们也有许久未见了，不如按照正常家人的形式叙个旧。

他们依然并不打算长久地留在英国。神乐耶收到的录取信来自马赫托科洛，所以他们会在假期结束前就返回日本，以方便小姑娘及时入学。女孩手里拿着崭新的樱木魔杖，在父母面前表现得乖巧懂事，背后则逼着朱雀给她讲霍格沃茨的种种故事。换做是从前的话，这会叫朱雀相当头疼的，然而他的阅历已经超出他外观上的年纪不少了，应付一个古灵精怪的小姑娘这件事也变得容易了不少。

真正叫他头疼的是来自长辈的审视，既无露骨恶意、也无明确不满，但话语间都带着潜藏的生疏与戒备。他们并未察觉到许久不见的晚辈身上有什么异常，然而成年巫师的直觉也不那么好糊弄，朱雀不得不提心吊胆地好好应付了一阵。所幸藤堂先生无意中替他解了围，真正负责照料他的师长淡然表示打从那起意外发生后，这孩子的性格便沉闷了不少。一旦将事情都推诿于此，人们也不方便追根究底了，对他的态度还隐隐然好转了些。

在那家人于九月间离去后，藤堂先生便接过了一张前往霍格莫德的申请许可。他们一并进行了那起意外发生后最长的一次对话，男孩安安分分地跪坐在地，垂下眼目来躲过师长凌厉的探视。那场对话仍以一问一答的机械形式进行，倒是没出什么会令人生疑的差错。末了那位师长签下自己的名字，随后总算松开了全程紧皱的眉头。

“你做得很好了。”他说，“足够优秀的人可以适当放松自己。”

那句久违的赞扬反而叫朱雀惴惴不安起来。这份惴惴不安随着新学期的开始而加重了，尤其是在C.C.一开学便明确告诉他“今年还不行，还不是开始教你大脑封闭术的时机”的情况下。尽管知道结果多半是这样，朱雀还是不可避免地有些失望。他开始安于现状了，这不是什么好事。尽管存放在别处的记忆十分安全，也说不上给他留下了什么空缺、甚至应该说来个一忘皆空才能叫他回归正常人的行伍，但这可能导致警惕性的丧失，长远来看这不会有什么好的结果。

朱雀叹了口气，坐在桌前没精打采地切着自己盘子里的一小块羊排。一只身形不大的猫头鹰在他身边停了一会儿，不客气地用喙蘸了蘸他的南瓜汁，又轻快地展翅飞走了。

 

02

 

他并没有养猫头鹰。整个斯莱特林学院里养猫头鹰的人都不多，位于湖底的公共休息室里通常只有不少猫在踱步，连蟾蜍的阔噪声都不太常见。据闻女生寝室那边有一些脾气更加温顺也更加亲近人的玩意儿，但反正朱雀也没见过。

真正开始养起了猫头鹰的是鲁路修。二年级伊始时他将一个崭新鸟笼提进了车厢，里头关着一只漂亮的纵腹纹小鸮。他们上车时它显得没精打采，不多时便把脑袋盖进了灰褐色的翅膀底下。等到推车经过时它已经睡熟了，鲁路修给它的笼子里备了些水，旋即一屁股坐回座椅间，开始拆自己的巧克力蛙。

“你叫它什么？”朱雀睁大了眼睛，“再说一遍？”

“高文。”鲁路修耐心地重复道，“这个品种在部分地区是昼行的，而那名骑士在传说中是由日光所赐福的，所以给它分派这样一个名字也没什么不对。”

朱雀努力回想了一下，旋即苦笑起来。“你还真是沉迷于那些老故事了。”他评价道，往嘴里丢了一颗比比多味豆，然后被辣得猛哈起气。

在往后的一年里，他都能间歇性地看见那只猫头鹰在拉文克劳餐桌边晃悠。个头不大，行动迅捷，十分钟爱南瓜汁。也许是因为他和鲁路修常常在课余一道出去散步，在户外也一并接过不少件，高文对他也还算亲近。久而久之小猫头鹰也会到他这边来探探脑袋，在朱雀摇着头给自己更换一杯南瓜汁时，鲁路修便会隔得远远地投放来一个促狭笑容。

而三年级的开始也意味着这个麻烦的重现。在经历了一个相对和平无事的假期之后，朱雀已经对此有些疏于防范了。他推开了自己还一口未动的南瓜汁，瞪着那只空降在拉文克劳长桌旁的鸟，看见它伸出脑袋去亲昵地蹭了蹭它主人的指背。

“人不如鸟？”他的餐盘前端忽然冒出一个半透明的脑袋来，随即那个长发男孩不紧不慢地浮出了半身。朱雀板着脸继续切割盘子里的食物，一点儿也不关心弄出了多大响动，直至将它完全分解得支离破碎。

“闭嘴，V.V.。”然后他拿用完的刀冷漠地指向了方才发声的那一位，“我还真的知道那么几条用来对付幽灵的咒语。”

 

03

 

下一个麻烦在霍格莫德村准时来临了。他们的批条没什么问题，有问题的是他们在顺利过关后遇上的东西。一只看似年纪不大的灰黑野猫，瘦条条的身形一瘸一拐地走过一段围墙，预备以一个小跳翻上屋檐，然后精准地在他们面前摔了下来。好吧，朱雀想。所以我们还是又见面了。他在鲁路修前去查看时捏了捏鼻梁骨，用围巾遮住了半拉脸又将袖口向下扯了扯才敢上前去。

于是他的围巾上多了三道淡淡的爪印，袍袖上多了一道咬痕，手指和脸倒是幸免于难了。它在冲朱雀发完脾气后还是兜着他打转，尽管时不时不甚友好地嘶嘶叫上几声，却没有半点离去的意思。“它好像挺喜欢你。”鲁路修帮着给它包扎受伤的脚爪时嘀咕道，“不考虑一下收养它吗？”

“这还真是种可怕的喜欢方式。”朱雀心有余悸地拢了拢衣袖，“你还不如改说我挺喜欢它呢。”

“所以你是真的喜欢猫了？”

“差不多。”他回答道，旋即忧愁地耷拉下了眉毛，“当初我要是被分去了格兰芬多的话，那儿还有火炉和坐垫可以供它打盹儿。可我是在斯莱特林啊。”

那只猫小小地呼噜了一声，拿尾巴打了一下他试探性地凑过去的手背。“你很清楚格兰芬多的事情嘛。”鲁路修说。朱雀推说自己在进入学校前也听亲戚讲过，鲁路修也没有追问。“斯莱特林怎么了？”他继续说，“传闻中猫不是最受你们喜爱的宠物吗？而且也很适合养在地下室里。”

“不，我觉得高年级的学生通常会养宠物蛇，而且可能比猫的数目要多得多。他们大概只是不经常放出来遛弯。”朱雀客观地说，忧愁地看了一眼在友人膝上打着哈欠的猫咪，“不过好吧。好吧。看起来还是得我来接这个麻烦。”

对付一只猫本身算不上什么麻烦，反正他已经有过一手对付它的经验了。麻烦的是随之而来的困境，而且困境往往来得很快。就在第二周的周末，朱雀把猫抱出来让友人检查脚伤状况的时候，鲁路修在他一连串的尽力安抚后歪过脑袋，显得有些疑惑。

“你叫它什么？”他问道，“再说一遍。”

这就是麻烦所在了。朱雀叹了口气，再开腔的时候有些瓮声瓮气。“亚瑟。”他说，毫不意外地看见鲁路修面上出现了意外神色。片刻后他的友人回过神来，并将漂亮的紫色眼睛轻轻眯了起来。

“喔。”他应声道，紧接着哼出一声意味不明的鼻音，“哼——嗯。”

我能有什么办法啊？朱雀愁苦地想。难道我还得给它换个名字不成吗？换个名字倒也没什么，反正习惯这东西总是能被拗正的，可惜第一反应还是没法藏起来。他一边胡思乱想着，一边喃喃发声尝试辩解。“我不是在自大。”他说，“只是它原本就叫……”

“我不会那么认为的。”鲁路修说。他的声音友好而真诚，面上的古怪之意也褪去了。朱雀哑然无言，鲁路修则拍了拍他的手背。“既然那是它会回应的叫法，就这样好了。”鲁路修说，“是个不错的名字。”

反正就算依照名字来，它也不会和高文打架，他友好地补充道，似乎并不介意伴着物种差而来的阶级差。如果是兰斯洛特的话才需要慎重考虑。

 

04

 

另有一个麻烦出现得纯属意外。事情本来不是直接降临到他头上的，而是找上了与他同级的一个姑娘。她正式登记的名字是卡莲·休妲菲尔特，然而她在入学第一天便三令五申让所有即将与她相识的人叫自己红月，并在被问及缘由时冷冰冰地回答这才是作为巫师的母亲所拥有的姓氏。朱雀对她的家庭问题所知不多，即使是在从前、身在斯莱特林与她同院的并不是自己的情况下，鲁路修也没怎么向他提及过。

然而要紧的不是卡莲的家庭问题或者她有点儿反复无常的脾气，要紧的只是她的胳膊。作为斯莱特林学院队的找球手，她在训练时被一只失控的游走球给撞下了扫帚，若是普通的骨折也好及时处理，可惜她很不幸被撞碎了手肘。这导致学校里那阵子都在疑神疑鬼，怀疑是有人给训练用球下了恶咒。随之而来的便是学院杯赛了，而斯莱特林不可能在失去找球手的情况下打完一场比赛，哪怕需要对阵的是赫奇帕奇也一样。

“赫奇帕奇新选入的一批队员发挥得都不错，可能是史上最强阵容。”当朱雀和鲁路修聚在一道分享零食的时候，因着一年级的飞行课事故而和鲁路修关系不错的利瓦尔·卡路迪蒙特也探头过来了。男孩冲着自己比了个拇指，声称本届学院杯赛的赫奇帕奇肯定能打出个好成绩。鲁路修对此兴致缺缺，朱雀则挠了挠后脑，觉得自己和这沾不上什么关系。

——随后他就被C.C.给出卖了。他的院长十分无情地把他拎到了魁地奇球场，塞进了斯莱特林队紧急挑选替补成员的备选队伍里。“我建议你们直接让这小子试试找球位，”在听说球队的打算是抓一个原本的追球手去应付金色飞贼而另招收个追球替补后，外貌年轻的院长笑得一脸明媚，“考虑到他并不是个很好的团队协作对象。”朱雀抗拒地瞪了她一眼，又被院长以颇具威胁性的目光给瞪了回来。考虑到自己有多少把柄攥在她手里，他还是捏着鼻子跨上了飞天扫帚。

结果也不消说。他有阵子没骑上过飞天扫帚了，但只消经过几分钟的适应期，熟悉的轻盈感便折返回来，叫他灵活流畅地绕着球场兜了三周，并在半分钟内抓住了放出的金色飞贼。他跳下地之后被当任的队长猛拍了一下后背，随后所有曾经同他不相熟识的同院面孔都一并欢呼起来。他有点儿不知所措，在渐晚的暮色中望见强迫他来到此地的魔咒课教授。女巫向他露出一个浅淡微笑，像是赞许，然后她便在被人追问前转过了身，悄无声息地离去了。

男孩站在人群当中，困惑于自己忽然收获到的包容与认同。他紧绷着肩膀，直至人们簇拥着他准备离开寒风凛冽的球场时，他才恍惚着落下些许实感。他深呼吸了一次迫使自己清醒过来，告诫自己这不过是一次应急援助。然而他还是被一丝久违的舒爽感包裹起来了，连带着脚步都轻飘飘了一些。

 

05

 

那场临时替补的比赛大获全胜。尽管追球手的队伍中比分咬得很紧，但当金色飞贼被朱雀抓住而让比赛收场时，斯莱特林队领先了一百七十分。他跳下扫帚时便被连片的奋力拥抱给淹没了，即使他实则并非从未经历过这副阵仗，他还是在半场的欢呼声中涨红了脸。“看吧，”在他从庆功宴中逃开之后，鲁路修对他说，“只要你愿意的话，你还是挺招人喜欢的。”

那是个足够晴朗的冬日，并没有起风，不少学生裹着脑袋在外游荡。朱雀几乎把兜帽都拉了下来，以免被更多认出他的斯莱特林给逮个正着。“有什么意义呢。”他在挡住小半张脸的围巾下对着鲁路修唉声叹气，“我本来也不需要讨大多数人的喜欢。”也不是说他过去就有多么离群，但努力打入人群也算不上他的本性。朱雀这么想着，而他的友人在他前头停下了步子，扭过头来满脸的啼笑皆非。

“不是说你非要变得八面玲珑，但这至少能让你在学校里过得舒服些。”鲁路修摊开了双手，“至少多享受一会儿这个过程吧。”

他的眼睛里写着另一些东西，一些探究性的好奇，就好像他下一秒就会让“你做起事来像是一直在预判结果”的疑问脱口而出。以往的朱雀是不需要接受这类建议的，以往他并不是什么结果论者。然而既然早已知晓了结局，途中制造更多不必要的牵绊也是无用。

然而他不会在明面上进行驳斥，于是半是敷衍半是无奈地点了点头。“好的，人气王。”他看向鲁路修，“你说了算。”

对方低哼了一声，显然是看出了他的平淡敷衍。但鲁路修没有拆穿，正如他至今也没将朱雀的兜帽给扯下来让他大曝光。目前来看，没几个人真的去找C.C.询问她是怎么知道枢木朱雀拥有不俗的魁地奇天赋的，反正虽然没人挑明过，不过大家也都默认那位教授要么是在过去就认得这个亚裔男孩了，要么就是在支使优秀学员给自己帮工的过程中有了充足的了解。大部分麻烦都是冲着替补的找球手本人来的，尽管这风波不会持续得特别长久，但近几日他也不会过得多么平静了。

可事情往往并不如人所愿，譬如即使他尝试着遮了面目，仍然有人能将他给认出来。“站住，枢木。”一个女声清脆地响了起来。朱雀下意识顿住了步子，转过头去才发觉那姑娘原本是在盯着鲁路修看，直至他将未遮住的半张脸转向自己才露出“果然如此”的肯定表情。朱雀在围巾底下做了个鬼脸，然后才慢慢把那面柔软布料给拉了下去。

“怎么？”

看起来已然长好了骨头的卡莲单独堵在他们面前，气势汹汹地叉着腰。“你飞得那么好，为什么没来参加过球队选拔？”她质问他，“就去年，连续三人毕业退役，球队面向整个学院进行新人选拔的时候，你为什么没出现？”

这就是麻烦的进一步追袭了，朱雀在内心哀叹道。所以他才不情愿贸然暴露出更多秘密。他暗自腹诽着本来重新适应校园环境就够戗了，如果还得捏着鼻子加入过去常常跟自己打对头的队伍的话，他的二年级大概会比之前经历的还艰难困苦一倍。“我、就是，”他比划了一下，露出一副苦笑，“算了吧，反正在找球位上也争不过你。”

女孩因为这个说法而缓和了神情，可她显然并没有完全接受这个理由。“我很怀疑这点，”她撇了撇嘴，将他上上下下地打量了一遭，“可惜我们是同个学院的，不然我还真想跟你比试一下。”

不了，多谢。朱雀继续腹诽道。他苦笑着等待卡莲结束这个话题，那女孩摸了摸下巴，忽然用很小的声音说了句“你做得很好”，并向他道了谢。她在任何人来得及再说些什么之前就大步流星地走开了，留下他和鲁路修站在原地。男孩们面面相觑了一阵，在引来更多注意力之前又加快了脚步，从偏廊长顶所覆的阴影中走出了，向挂着霜寒的草坪间走去。

“所以？”在朱雀调整围巾位置的时候，鲁路修拖着长腔发了声，“你之前为什么没去参加球队选拔？”

这追问让朱雀哀叹了一声，双手搓了搓自己的面颊。“偶尔一次还行。”他胡扯道，“真要长期下去的话，我恐怕不太适应那个氛围。”

“是吗？我觉得你还挺喜欢魁地奇的。”鲁路修说。是啊，朱雀闷闷不乐地想。那可能是过去能让自己活得充实又放松的最有效途径之一了。他胡思乱想了一阵，想着以往的训练赛和金红队服，他在圣诞节收到的新扫帚和护理套装，他们捧下的奖杯。那点儿残碎影像没有过多占据他的思绪，所以他还是及时发现了鲁路修转向自己的神情相当郑重。“至少你那时候真的在笑，”他的友人说，“而且笑得很开心。”

“……我平时看上去很不开心吗？”朱雀低声咕哝道。

他将手掌垂落下去，攥住了围巾的边角。他们在一丛灌木边停下了，鲁路修沉默了片刻，突兀地握住了他的手腕。“也不至于。”足够敏锐的拉文克劳男孩小声说着，并没有完全掩藏好自己的关怀之意，“你就是经常看起来有点儿心事重重罢了。”

朱雀一时间没有应答，只是盯着他的脸孔看，直到鲁路修气恼地哼了一声，甩开了自己的胳膊。朱雀以为他真的生气了，尝试着去伸手补救，不料伸开手臂后恰好结结实实地撞上了一个拥抱。或是为了迟到的祝贺，或是为了更多言明的、无法言明的关切。朱雀回过神来拍了拍对方的背，鲁路修才退了一步去，面上有些充血。你能说出来的，朱雀从那双晶紫眼睛里读到这些，你能告诉我的，你不应该也不需要独自负担那些心事。他读懂了那些，然而他仅能做的也不过是垂落眼睑，假装自己并未看出更多深意。

“也许吧。”他说，“但我想魁地奇也没办法改变什么。”

 

06

 

“我不会正式加入球队的。”他在老地方告诉C.C.，“别想了。”

把他踢回球场上去的罪魁祸首在办公桌后方抬头看了他一眼，很快就再度低下头去，继续指挥着羽毛笔批改着面前的作业。“为什么？”她平板着声音问，“你不想和格兰芬多的队伍打对头？”

“不。我只是已经变得无比缺乏必要的荣誉感罢了。”朱雀说，“就算从我脑子里拿走不少东西，也不能从根源上改变什么。”

他听着羽毛笔尖划拉在羊皮纸上的沙沙声响，批改完的份额自动卷起来堆叠在一旁。他心知自己在说实话，正如他其实也不甚在意当前的科目成绩与学院总计分，反正一旦时机到了，他多半还是没法完成学业的，所以只要他能在前几年里保证自己不被过早开除，他对课业抱持着多么冷淡的态度都无妨。

拿去记忆如同拿去一团根深蒂固的阴霾，那能叫人不长久耽于问题的根源，但原处留下的沟壑也很难被填平。挖凿出的空洞、固结的疤痕与弥散而出的尘埃都不会消失，他可以活得稍稍轻松些，但也不至于改变已然改变的本性。他将手指置放在膝上，直至一个纸卷径直从桌对面飞到了面前。那又是刚刚被她批完的自己的作业，倘若他在场的话，授课者向来直接把那东西丢还给他免去徒劳等待。朱雀也没什么查看的兴趣，随手往衣袍里一揣。C.C.再度抬起头来，这回倒是凝视得长久了些。

“真够冷酷的。”她说，“但为什么不权当打发时间呢？你本来也没将课表排满。就算你对麻瓜研究不感兴趣，我注意到你的课表上也压根没有占卜课。”

“都过去大半个学年了，你才注意到这点？”朱雀撇嘴道。最后一份羊皮纸将自己给卷好了，滚至旁边的纸卷堆边缘好好安放下来。“我之前就尝试过那门课，”他对着完事的魔咒课教授坦然承认，“所以这回我很有自知之明地放弃了。”

女巫摇晃着脑袋，捧起手边未空的茶杯来喝了一小口。“真可惜。”她淡淡道，“在完整经历的一生中，人们总是能遇上一两个伟大预言的。”

“显然未必是由自己做的。”朱雀说。活过了足够悠长的年岁的女巫缓缓吁叹，手掌在茶杯上隔空轻抚，招出一缕浅淡的白雾。白雾凝聚成几缕扭曲的锁链，在她多加扇动后重新化为轻烟散尽。

“不是。”然后她说，“但至少能读懂一部分征兆。”

朱雀大抵知道她在指什么。满是浓雾的水晶球，茶杯里显出的图案，以及随之而来的器皿破碎。此时再去推想一番，倘若那指向涅槃重生的话，便定然是指向拥有那般守护神存在的鲁路修了。这很大可能意味着他会幸存，但重生的意图是指向时间本身的拧转、或是他真能捱过死咒的洗礼，朱雀都一概不知。可那也无关紧要，他想，反正能被明确的选择唯有一种，多加揣摩也不过是徒增烦恼了。

“我已经知道危险之处在何方了。”他告诉C.C.，“我不需要去读什么征兆。”女巫轻轻嗤笑了一声，某一瞬间目光里饱含了怜悯，又在下一刻叫它隐匿而去了。别太小看任何你无法精通的事情，年轻人，她说。她站起身来，自顾自地踱步到了窗前去，去目送这一个冬季的最后一场雪的缓慢消融。

“永远没有人能预知到所有的危险，”她平静道，“就和提前判定可能存在的奇迹一般不可置信。”

 

07

 

开春后天气回暖得很快，能用以户外活动的时间也大大增加了。尽管如此，学校的规矩也不会放松，学生们仍然不被允许擅自进入禁林。犯规受罚的数目往往会在这个季节激增不少，幸而朱雀的行为还没古怪到主动去碰钉子的地步。容易乱跑的是仿佛很不情愿在一个地方窝太长的亚瑟，以至于朱雀不得不在它溜进自己不被允许进入的地段前就监控好它散步的范围。

在应付那只猫带来的种种麻烦之余，朱雀依然会拿着从厨房里偷出来的生肉块往禁林边缘去，在固定地点等待着一群驯养过后脾气还挺温顺的大家伙从林子里探出头来。到了三年级的后半段时，鲁路修才终于状若无事地跟在了他的脚步后头。朱雀也没有刻意回避的意思，在鲁路修被其中挺高大的一匹忽然打响的鼻息给吓了一跳时，他笑起来，告诉友人无需惊慌，那只是在表达喜悦罢了。

鲁路修茫茫然点了点头，按照指示去大着胆子轻轻抚摸低垂下来的龙形冠首。换做自己来独自接触的话，他想，还未必敢在头一次就做到这个地步，第二次恐怕也要多做一会儿心理建树。“我们还不到能够接触夜骐的年级吧？”他顺口问道。并不跟他一起上保护神奇生物课的男孩歪着头想了想，旋即向着他点了点头。

“没错，也许到五年级才会排上课程。”朱雀说。差不多吧，鲁路修暗自算了算，认可了这个说法。他去尝试抚摸黢黑飞马瘦骨嶙峋的翅翼，也没遭到什么过于剧烈的抵抗。“你认得它们。”他将手掌搭放在收拢的翅翼侧面上时，听及朱雀口吻笃定的阐述。鲁路修一时没分辨出他是在指自己能直接辨认出品种来，还是在指他也一并见证过死亡。

但无论是哪重意思，答案还会是一样的，关于他已被知晓的家庭事故与他的博闻强记都是如此。“我当然认得。”鲁路修说，将他的问题给抛了回去，“你才比较令人惊讶。”朱雀闻言而转过身来，仍然伸着胳膊由身旁那只夜骐舔干净他沾了些生血的袍袖，同时皱起眉头来，不知怎地显得有点儿苦恼。

“我觉得你已经开始习惯惊讶了。”他说。鲁路修收回了手掌，双臂交叠着抱在了身前。

“差不多。”

出乎他意料的是，朱雀那副神情中的苦恼程度变得更严重了些。“对不起。”斯莱特林男孩小声嚅嗫着。那副古怪的无措模样让鲁路修心软了不少，原本预备拿来继续刺探的话语都被吞咽了回去。“不要为此道歉。”他轻声说，“你为什么要为此道歉？”他看见那人瑛绿眼目忽闪了一下，藏下了他明知其真实存在的无数不为人知的秘密。他知道朱雀是在保管那些秘密，也是在为此而忧心万分。

但他仍然没有去拆破，他想总是有个循序渐进的过程、总会有对方愿意将全部事实告知于人的那一天。他这么告诫着自己、有些踯躅不定时，他所熟识的那个同龄男孩忽而走上前来，反向他伸出了手。某一刻枢木朱雀的眼里浮现出遥远而温柔的怀缅，唯独眼神如此，颤动的嘴角则出卖了他的不安。他在昏沉暮色里表露微笑，在成群飞马的包围间伸出单手来。

“……你想尝试一下，”他小声说，带着某种鲁路修尚不能读懂的叹息语气，“一起飞一次吗？”


End file.
